A question of curiosity
by an239
Summary: A simple question, asked one sunny afternoon by Regulus soon begins to bug some of the gold saints. As the problem arises, the answer is really needed. But how check the theory which seems to be impossible to be tested? SSLC slight crack
1. Peace before the storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas. It belongs to Shiori Teshirogi (and Masami Kurumada).

**Characters**: Leo Regulus, Cancer Manigoldo, Capricorn El Cid, Aries Shion,

**Mentioned**: Sage, Libra Dohko, Tenma and Sagittarius Sisyphus.

I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I

''Hmmm'' Regulus leant against the wall of his temple and looked at the scene below thoughtfully. It was sunny afternoon and most of the saints decided to spend it outside of their temples. Few meters away he saw Libra Saint, Dohko, with his new pupil, Tenma, talking about his training, probably theory of the universe, judging from the rocks, used by Libra Saint to demonstrate the problem. On the other end of the training grounds, he saw silhouette of the Cancer Saint, Manigoldo, taking a nap on the warm grass of the field. Somewhere not far away from the place Regulus was sitting, he felt familiar, warm cosmo of his master, Sisyphus, mixed with another one, older and stronger one, belonging probably to the Pope himself. Other ones he could not recognize, too weak and not characteristic as the mentioned above.

''I wonder which one is heavier.''

''Who?''

Leo blinked, surprised, hearing familiar voice. He turned his head and met calm gaze of the Capricorn Gold Saint, El Cid. He stood up quickly, to show the respect to the older Saint.

''What's on your mind'' repeated Capricorn Saint, experienced enough to know that that thoughtful look on face of the young Leo means upcoming troubles.

''Well… '' Regulus rubbed his neck, looking strangely embarrassed and guilty at the same time. ''I just have been wondering, whether the Libra is heavier than Sagittarius or not…''

El Cid raised his eyebrows, bewildered.

''The Saints?''

''No, no'' Regulus shook his head hurriedly. ''The cloths''

''See, I heard that the Libra Cloth has twelve weapons, but I can't see where he hides it. He only carries his shields, but nothing more. And Sisyphus's wings seem to be really heavy. They are just golden feathers, but still big and long and I have never seen him flying, despite having them. It's bugging me. The Saint using heavy cloth must be really strong, hasn't he?''

El Cid nodded slowly, hesitantly.

''I see what you mean but… I think that the weight is not really important. Not for someone like Dohko and Sisyphus''

Regulus looked still not convinced, so El Cid sighed.

''We'll talk about it later, right? Now I must leave you because I have something to do here''

Regulus nodded and stood aside to give a way to golden saint and watched him walking slowly across the training grounds, then shifted his gaze again to the Libra Saint.

''I wish I could check it…'' he muttered to himself.

I"O"I

''Coming, coming'' groaned Manigoldo impatiently. He opened one eye and fixed it on El Cid's face. ''Ah, it's you'' he said and opened the other one.

He sat on the grass, looking around to check who else is around and disturbs his rest.

''The Holy Father wishes to see you, Manigoldo''

''I've seen this coming'' muttered Cancer, standing up and yawning. ''All right, here I go.''

''What's up?'' he asked after the while, seeing slightly disturbed face of the Capricorn.

''Well…'' began El Cid, hesitantly ''I just wonder about one thing…''

I"O"I

''I see'' Manigoldo continued to walk up the stairs leading to the temple of his master. Following him El Cid frowned slightly, seeing smuged look on the Cancer's face. ''That Sisyphus's brat, you say? That's interesting indeed''

''What do you mean?'' El Cid seemed to be more worried than before. Having Regulus up to something and at the same time Manigoldo scheming too just had to end up with something big. He began to regret saying everything to the Pope's pupil.

''You see'' Manigoldo was walking firmly on the stone stairs. ''I've been wondering about that once, too. But it was when I was still a kid'' he added. ''Back then I was prone to think that the Libra is heavier, though, but I couldn't check it myself with the old man watching my hands all the time…''

''…''

''But today, my friend'' continued Cancer, still moving quickly towards the Pope's Chamber ''we have the advantage. If we don't have a chance to check it ourselves, we'll call for backup''

''That is?'' El Cid's concerns were constantly growing, reaching theirs peak.

Manigoldo's grin became even wider.

''We're going to ask an expert.''

I"O"I

''What?'' Shion looked surprised from above the cloth he had been repairing so far. Manigoldo, who just returned from the audience (that is scolding) with his master nodded firmly, accompanied by encouraging smile from Regulus. El Cid, standing behind them, tried to look as much serious as possible. Turning for help in such a trivial problem to the only cloth engineer in the whole Sanctuary didn't seem to be good idea after all. Standing in the cramped workshop of his Aries friend, he wondered once more during this afternoon what was he doing there.

''Why are you asking?'' suspicious gaze of the Aries Saint shifted from Manigoldo to honest face of Regulus. ''Hey, don't tell me… You didn't, did you?''

''Not yet'' grinned Cancer Saint. ''We'll wait with a experimental stage to the time when your Libra friend will set off and come back from his mission in the Italy. Besides, I wanted to have your advice in this case first, so that it won't get damaged in the process.''

Shion sighed and put aside the tools which he had been using to repair the bronze cloth.

''I still can't understand why it is so important to you'' he said after a while, walking around the broken cloth to stand right before the unexpected guests ''Besides, I doubt that the weight of the selected parts of the cloth decides upon the level of difficulty of using it ''

''Why?'' asked Regulus, before he could stop himself. Shion's gaze shifted to the young Leo.

''If I was to compare the difficulty level of using particular cloths, I would took into consideration all of the parts plus its owner's weight. If we are talking about it like I said. If the only weight of the cloth interests you… then, of course, I would check all of its parts, not only the chosen ones.''

''Ah. Interesting point'' Manigoldo looked at his other companions, who seemed loosing their tracks on the conversation. ''But see, if we were about checking it like you said before, we would end up messing with some other troublesome quantities, such as psychical strength – I'm sure that our friend from the second temple would be an interesting case to consider – and I doubt that it will ever be understandable to at least one of us, because it's a bit complicated. So let's stay with the old, good, numeric weight, ok?'' He turned again to the cloth engineer with a bright smile. ''And try to compare the whole cloths.'' He turned to stand right next to the engineer and, ignoring weak protests of the saint, surrounded his neck with one arm in friendly hug, the other one still keeping on the Regulus's shoulder and then looked straight into El Cid's eyes.

''So, the Libra's side we've got agreed'' said Cancer, mischievous sparks now fully visible in his grey eyes. ''Now, let's talk about the Sagittarius one…''

In the next chapter:

**Tacti(ethi)cal preparations…**

''So, to sum up, we must either check the weight of the cloth alone, but before that somehow get our hands on them, or just lift them with their owners still in them. Who's for the first option? Second one? Good. Any questions? ''

''Shouldn't we just ask their permissions?'' asked El Cid, resigned.

**Some last reflections…**

''Stealing someone's cloth is considered a serious crime'' Shion explained patiently.

''But as long as we consider both cloths and saints, our results will not be authoritative.''

…**and demons of the past**

''Why are you doing this?'' asked Regulus, hesitantly. Manigoldo raised his eyebrows. ''It was me who gave the idea of this silly experiment…''

Manigoldo's smile turned into something deeper, but more dark and evil than that one from the moment before. ''Well… lets say that I have some accounts to settle…''


	2. Careful what you wish for

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas. It belongs to Shiori Teshirogi (and Masami Kurumada).

**Characters**: Leo Regulus, Cancer Manigoldo, Capricorn El Cid, Aries Shion, (Mysterious) Shadow, Libra Dohko, Taurus Alderaban

**Mentioned:** Sagittarius Sisyphus, Aquarius Degel, the Pope (Sage)

I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I

Two weeks passed in peace and the lack of Cancer's activities allowed El Cid to hope that his plan was blissfully forgotten, defeated by inevitability of everyday's chores. Neither Manigoldo nor Regulus showed up in his or Shion's temple since the day of their first meeting. Sisyphus left on another mission and Dohko still was not back from his, but no preparations were made due to the fact of their absence.

Watching the grim weather behind the window, El Cid sighed and winced as the memory of the meeting emerged from the depths of his mind.

''So, to sum up, we must either check the weight of the cloth alone, but before that somewhat get our hands on them, or just lift them with their owners still in them. Who's for the first option? Second one? Good. Any questions?''

''Shouldn't we just ask their permission?'' asked El Cid, resigned.

Exactly. Why not?

A knock to the door shook him out from his thoughts.

''Hello'' Shion smiled, shaking off the rain drops from the coat and hair. The sunny days were over now and upcoming autumn brought only dark, rainy days with long evenings just like that.

''Finished for today?'' He asked, indicating report for Sage from his last mission. El Cid nodded and motioned him to go inside.

''Any signs from our usurpatory chief?'' asked Shion, meaning Cancer's voluntary leadership upon their experiment. He sat down in Capricorn's room and looked around curiously. It was rare for him to visit his companions, especially a bit elusive Capricorn Saint. He used to explain it by tight schedule of the day, but deep inside the part of him knew that he just had no wish to disrupt other's chores. Quite frequent visits of Dohko were enough for him if it comes to socializing. In fact, he really appreciated the time Dohko spends with him, even when it seems to be not necessary needed at the moment.

And that is why he didn't want to destroy it.

''Not at all.''

There was a moment of silence. The Capricorn watched him from his chair opposite to the table they were sitting by with polite interest.

Shion sighed. There was no point in making bones about it, so he choose to be honest.

''Why did you let yourself be dragged into this experiment?''

I"O"I

Slightly exasperated sigh was the first sign that the campaign was drawing near its end.

What is more, it also seemed like this fight was the lost one.

''Stealing someone's cloth is considered a serious crime'' Shion explained patiently.

''But as long as we consider both cloths and saints, our results will not be authoritative.''

Shion groaned inwardly. It didn't help that El Cid agreed with his plan. Actually, out of the three people he had been going to talk to he was sure that Capricorn Saint would be the easiest one to convince.

Here came the more difficult part.

Manigoldo frowned and eyed the Aries attentively.

''Besides we're not gonna steal anything. We are only borrowing it'' added Cancer, emphasizing the last verb with gesture of his hand. ''And we're only gonna do it with the Sagittarius cloth.''

For some reason, it didn't make Aries feel any better.

''Why only this one?'' he asked suspiciously.

'' 'cause I'm sure that Libra will himself hand over his cloth'' Cancer rubbed his eyes sleepily. The midnight didn't serve well his conversational skills.

He began to feel frustration. ''See, it only seems to be so... difficult. With some luck, we'll get the cloth without being noticed. But we need to be well cooperated. We'll talk 'bout it later, ok? I mean... earlier. Now no offence, but I really need to get some sleep. And I think it wouldn't hurt you to do the same.''

''Fine'' Shion reluctantly got up and walked toward the doors of Cancer's room. ''But...'' he paused hesitantly and turned to the host.

''What?'' Manigoldo raised his eyebrow.

''Promise me you won't do anything reckless without giving me a shout, alright?''

Cancer's smile could elevate even Degel's ice.

''Sure!''

I"O"I

Funny Aries and even funnier Capricorn, thought Manigoldo as six hours later he was walking towards his neighbor's temple. Their lack of determination one day would be the end for them.

Fortunately, they had him.

''Beautiful day, isn't it?'' He stopped hearing the familiar voice. He turned around to face the speaker.

''Ah, Alderaban'' Manigoldo smiled half friendly, half mischievously, what in his canon was the normal greeting expression. ''What brings you here?''

''Just passing by'' Taurus waved his hand dismissingly. In his left hand he had been holding something what was looking like a bundle of papers. The reports. He almost forgot that today it's Alderaban's turn to collect it. ''You are lucky that you don't need to submit reports. Today there are really many of them'' Taurus sighed. ''Actually, I wonder who is going to read all of those files. Pope is going to have oral reports personally and part of the written ones are hardly legible, especially the Dohko's.''

The last part of the sentence drew Manigoldo's attention.

''So you say that Dohko is back?'' asked the Saint, well known in the whole sanctuary for general lack of interest in other's well-being. He rubbed his chin, looking suddenly thoughtful.

''Well, not yet. I speak in general.''

''Ah.''

Alderaban got the impression that there was a hint of disappointment in the Cancer's voice. ''What about you? Are you going to visit Regulus now?''

Manigoldo considered the question carefully.

''Changed my mind'' he decided at last, turning to the opposite direction he had been going to previously. ''Time for some sightseeing. See ya.''

Alderaban watched his back with a slight frown on his face.

I"O"I

''I heard that you run into Alderaban this morning''

Manigoldo looked up at the host. Regulus was making provisional meal for himself and his guest, combing through the cupboards in search for some ingredients. It was already evening and both Saints were equally tired and with no doubts, hungry, although Manigoldo didn't point that last thing out to the younger Saint.

It was not his habit to sponge on his brothers in arms (or, in this case, brothers in crime).

''Yeah'' the Cancer hid the yawn with only the partial success. ''It was his turn to collect the reports today''

''Mhm''

''Strange Dohko and Sisyphus aren't back yet, isn't it?'' the Cancer watched with slight and reluctant awe the process of cooking in Leo's performance. All ingredients had been finally founded and put on the fire in a quite large pot. For some reason it reminded him of his rather infrequent visits in his teacher's brother land, Jamir. ''Dohko is always late, but that lengthening absence of Sisyphus is a little odd'' added the Saint.

''Well...'' Regulus paused to reach for the almost-ready dinner to present it proudly on the table and share it with his guest. ''It's nothing unusual for him. Usually after mission he reports back to Shion's master. I suppose he's now in Jamir.''

Manigoldo nodded, indicating his gratitude for treat. A meal, although looking somewhat unrecognizable, didn't discourage him from at least tasting. He had been starving for too long as a kid to be picky now. He took the first bite experimentally.

''Hmmm... Manigoldo?'' asked Regulus after the moment of silence.

''Yeah?''

''May I ask you...'' the young Leo prodded his own ration, suddenly not hungry.

''Sure'' assured with grin Cancer from above his own plate. The first encounter with Leo's gastronomical talents turned out to be much more interesting than he had anticipated to be.

''Why are you doing this?'' asked Regulus, hesitantly. Manigoldo raised his eyebrows, still chewing food which he swallowed after a while. ''It was me who gave the idea to this silly experiment…''

Manigoldo's smile turned into something deeper, but more dark and evil than that one from the moment before. ''Well… let's say that I have some accounts to settle…''

I"O"I

Leo's dinner turned out to be better than it looked to be and the Pope's pupil left his young companion full, sleepy and satisfied. His visit's goal was to establish Leo's morale and determination. Fortunately, his resolve didn't seem to be shaken (unlike Aries' and Capricorn's).

Good.

They should make their move soon unless they want to let the cloths go out of their reach again.

Deep in thoughts, he didn't pay attention to the world around him on the way back to his temple. Had he done so, he would notice the slightly unnatural shadow of one of the buildings he was passing by. Its unnaturalness lied in the fact, that it had been moving stealthily, all the time keeping the safe distance from Cancer Saint.

It had been following him until he reached his temple, and left few minutes after the light went off, announcing Manigoldo's sleep.

I"O"I

It was early morning and the sky was still grey. Shion yawned and flexed his arms. Persistent knocking to the door repeated again and made him flinch. It was his luck that he had got up only five minutes ago. Had he not done so, he would be frantically looking for clothes now.

''Yes?'' the door swung open a bit.

''Forgive me, Shion'' Dohko smiled sheepishly, barely visible from behind the box of cloth which he had been holding. ''I tried my best to not damage it but it turned out to be still not enough. But these are only a few scratches!'' He assured quickly. ''With some luck we would not need to... Shion? Are you alright?''

I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I I"O"I

In the next (and the last) chapter:

**One question, many answers...**

''Actually, I think that that was not the case'' Sisyphus shook his head and sat down on the stairs leading to the Sagittarius Temple. ''I believe that out of all four Saints, it was only Regulus who really wished to know the weight of the cloths. The other's questions were… slightly different.''

**... infectious curiosity...**

''...that's not fair''

Sisyphus only laughed.

''So... what about flying?'' Alderaban looked at the Sagittarius with slight amusement in his eyes. ''Come to think about it, I've never seen you flying too...''

… **and history of a certain bet.**

''Manigoldo'' said Sage in a very calm voice.

…


End file.
